End of a hero
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: When Fox has a fight that he was not wanting, he might not live through it. No flammers please!
1. Chapter 1

-1_This fanfic game to me in daydream. What would Fox do if he couldn't do anything? Confused? I hope so!_

Disclamier: I only own my own characters, meaning any that you don't recognize, it mine.

Fox was pissed drunk. He and crew decide to hit the bar after their latest successful repel of Vermon invaders. Krystal had not ever been drunk and she wanted to make sure that one of them could get the rest of them home and with some dignity. Fox deciede that he wanted to get some air… that and to get away from Krystal. She didn't like him getting so damn drunk. It made her worry and he didn't want that. That and he knew that he wasn't going to get lucky if she was mad at him. Which she would be when he gets back in there and she finds out.

Fox walked to the side of the bar for stability and a place to vomit.

"Hey, buddy, hand over your wallet! Now!" A lizard came up to him. He saw that he was a punk, no threat.

"Yah, right." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you didn't here my friend, hand over your wallet now!!" A husky dog put his paw on his shoulder in a menacing way.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Fox knew he could tale these two punks. They didn't have any weapon. No worry from those two. But the third one was a problem.

"We could have done this easy, now we are going to do it the hard way." What ever the person that attacked Fox, he never saw. But what he felt was a metal pipe striking him right in the back. Fox fell face down, screaming in pain. The pipe hit him in the back again. He felt one of them going through his pants and ripping out his wallet. He heard some laughter and some gaps.

"You-you're Fox?!?! Carp guys, lets get the fuck out of here!" The one with the pipe dropped the wallet on Fox with the pipe as he and his friends made track.

Fox heard them running away. He was still screaming in pain. He tried to move, but he couldn't think straight enough to force himself to get up.

"Fox?" He heard Krystal calling for him. He tried to get up to her. But he could only scream. "Fox?" She came around the side and she stop dead in her tracks in shock and horror. "Fox!!!! No no no!!!! Someone, we need help here!!!!!" She bent down and looked franticly around with tears in running down her face. "Fox, I am going to get someone! Don't worry!!!" Fox eyes started to close. "Fox, don't close your eyes!!!! FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_So what do you think? Do you think Fox will live or will he die? Please no flamers. To find out you will have to read next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_So this is what all you 26-something people are waiting for. Is Fox going to live or die?!??!?! Is he?!?!?! Read and find out. _

Evil comes in many forms. Sometimes as a being with five-thousand armed, nine-million fanged, one-billion eyes and one indestructible body. Sometimes as a metal pipe.

Disclaimer: If did own it, why would I write fanfic about it? Huh? Well??? Why would I?!?!?! WHY!?!?!?!?

A note from sanity.

_Dear Evilhumour Author, it is not a good idea to insult the readers. _

_Love, Evilhumour Author_

On to the story!!!!

Fox head was spinning. He could feel a huge fucking hangover coming on. His head was in so much pain. Strangely, he could not account for the rest of himself. His eyes felt so heavy. He began the hard process of opening them, letting out a very low and probable unbearable groan.

"FOX!!!!!!" He was wrong as he hard the happy scream of Krystal. He cracked his eyes open to see everything. He saw her blue face running down with tears. "You're awake!!!!" She giggling and crying at the same time. She was looking directly down at him with such a face of happiness.

"Krystal, it just a hangover. I had them before," He said with a chuckle… that seemed like it was chore. Fox was puzzled by this. This oddity was soon to be revealed. "Krystal, it **is** a hangover, right?" He was answer when Krystal turned her head away not making eye contact. He was furthered worried when he heard her muffled sobs and whimpers. "Krystal, what going on? Where am I?" He was being pushed even more when her tears kept interrupting her response. "What happened Krystal? Please tell what is going on here."

"In a hospital," He heard General Pepper voice over to the right of him. Four things scared him; one, he was in a hospital, two, Krystal couldn't stop crying, three, Pepper voice was extremely shaky and lastly and mostly unnerving, he couldn't move his head. "Three days ago, you were attacked. Three damn days ago," Fox could tell that Pepper was biting his lip to stop from crying. "By three damn fucking punks." His breathing was coming ragged and he was losing control of his emotions.

"What going on?!?" Fox was freaking out. He could remember going to the bar and going for air, but nothing else. "Why can't I move?!?"

"Fox, those mother-fucking asshole…" Fox was extremely surprised to hear that from Slippy, of all people. "Those bastard…" The toad was breathing so hard that he could not finish. He was going to continue, but a soft spoken Falco stopped him.

"He means that with that metal pipe hitting you twice in your back left you paralyzed from the head down."

"What are you talking about? What punks? What pipe?" Fox was freaking out. "If this some sort of prank, I don't like it."

"Fox, it isn't," Peppy voiced came in. He could tell that he was trying to keep his voice level, but he wasn't doing a good job. "The docs said you might not remember it. I guess that they were right."

"What are talking about? I can move, see?" He tried to move his arm, but he couldn't do it. He was being forced to see what had happened. His live was changed forever. The hero Fox McCloud was dead.

_So now Fox knows of his fate thanks to the punks who paralyzed him. To find out what happens next, read next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


End file.
